Fun, Games and Explosions
by Ardianna
Summary: Set in the Movievers, See authors note for details, requests are taken. Oc. Mostly silliness and fun an energetic, young fore-more more SHEILD agent falls into the world of Transformers and hilarity follows. Don't take this too seriously it is just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N So this was a days muse that won't go away. My OC is a lot like me (with my charming personality and views on the world, if you don't like it ignore it.) Unlike my other story this one is very humorous and is haphazardly inspired by Phoenix13. There will be pranks, language (lots of that so shoot me), insults will run rampant but all in good humour and probably a far amount of smut (it's fun to write so there. But not for a while.) In conclusion this is where I'm going to go crazy and have fun and I will take suggestions or whatever people come up with or what to see. And I summed up the first movie in three pages I'm so proud of myself (take that Micheal Bay, that's how good your plot was.) No Cybertrons will be harmed in the making of this fic (ok fib, they will be harmed just not have their sparks extinguished) One more note then I'll shut up I've decided to skip the second movie. You know the one you could drive Optimus Prime through the plot holes, so Optimus will have his Matix from Primus like in the Prime universe. One last thing; sorry references and music will run wild._

_I own nothing other then my ideas and OC. _

_And apologizes to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in advance for there will be prank wars._

Chapter 1

This was the coolest day of her life second to the one when she joined SHEILD. But she was retired from the spy business to the best of her abilities. Giant aliens from a far away planet, she could die right now and be happy. Simmions the idiot was ruining the moment, babbling like the mentioned idiot his IQ probably not far of from Sam's seeings as the both babbled annoyingly.

Akima groaned. "Shut up you annoying babbling humans! Your giving me a headache." Well that worked as they both shut the flapping chins and stared.

"Aren't you human?"Sam asked idioticly.

"Of course I human you two make we wish that I wasn't."

"Look Miss these extraterrestrials are dangerous. Any sensible American sensible would listen to me."

"Thank goodness I'm not sensible." She thought. "I'm Canadian" her tone was flat, but she got to watch Simmions jaw work up and down for air like a fish. "I need to record this, then play it in front of him." She thought grinning to herself.

Sam took matters into his own hands and stolen the Agents ID badge. Then had him strip and tied him to a post. Akima pulled out her phone and took a picture to send to Clint he'd get a hoot out of this. Before putting back in her duffel bag with her bow and arrows. Rule number one of any agent all ways have your weapons with you, even if your retired.

"Shall we go." She asked Optimus with an Autobot sized grin on her face. Defiantly both geeking out and having way to much fun at the same time. "Suck it Nick." she thought.

What was Sam's problem and ruining awesome moments as she tumbled after Sam and Mikeala. She wondered as she Bee scooped Sam and Mikeala but Akima fell a full minute after the other two.

"Fuck" She thought, but this wasn't really an issue. Years of training taking effect as she it the ground with a roll and arouse slightly bruised.

Those bastards were hurting Bee. Sam useless and screaming as per usual. She pulled her quiver out of her bag then her bow. It was very satisfying to see Simmions face as she started dropping his soldiers. The look of horror she would forever keep in her memory for whenever she needed a laugh. It was laughable when the soldiers tried to rush her and she kicked there assess Black Widow style. Full of twists and misdirection. Natasha would be proud, she grinned and pointed an arrow at Simmion's eye. "I haven't had this much fun since I resigned. Why'd I resign again, oh yah Fury the bastard." she thought.

"Put it down Artimus before someone gets hurt."

"Couslon really. I was having fun." She wined. Her long raven black hair sliding over shoulder, deep ocean blue eyes flashing, grin still plastered on her face. The moonlight making her golden skin glow.

"I see that. You sure you don't want to reenlist. You were grinning like someone had given to a cake to have all to themselves, if I dare I call this a fight it was very one sided."

"You doing clean up?" She asked releasing her bow and facing Couslon.

"Unfortunately my men are stationed 50 meters away. When we heard you were in town Director Fury sent me in ahead of time."

"You have more men. Call them in!"Simmions shouted

"Not your men. Besides Agent Lennox would kick there asses."

"Aww I didn't know you still loved me Coulson." Akima waltzed over to him hips swing ripped shirt doing nothing to hide a body kept in a perpetual state of perfection.

"Agent Simmions of Sector Seven you are to take theses three to Sector Seven HQ with the extraterrestrial and show them the cube."

"How do you know about that." Simmions said out raged the order.

"Its none of your concern."

Akima sighed she loved Agent Coulsons ask no questions tone, it was as wicked as was the expression on Agents Ass Holes face truly priceless.

"Oh there once was a hero named Ragnor the Red, who came riding in from old Roikshed." Akima shook her head totally off topic. Why the lyrics from one of Skyrim's many horrid bards was running through her head she didn't know.

Bee had shrunk the Cube to a more manageable size.

"Hey Bee can I a touch the Cube." Akima asked.

He passed her the cube as the army dogs gathered up their guns. She traced her fingers over the glyphs etched onto the cube. This is so cool she thought one thing capable of giving a hole species life. Taking the cube to a populated area was beyond idiocy but she didn't think anyone would take it very well if she pointed that out. This beautiful device was probably going to end up destroyed as did all objects people fought over inevitably did. Really too sad. Hmm if it gives life to tech maybe it will transform my bow? She pulled her bow from her back and touched it to the cube. It jumped in her hand, but she held firm. It transformed materials but stayed mostly the same. Pain shot through her hand and up her arm. She twisted her wrist to watch what she assumed was metal follow though her veins. Then blinked repeatedly when a very nifty HUD displayed over her eyes. Cool she thought never one to turn down an upgrade. Optimus and the other were on there way, we'd meet them half way to Mission city. This was so going to end badly with lots of collateral damage and all that fun stuff. Akima grinned, just like old times.

"Do you want a piece of me!" Jazz shouted as Megatron held him in one hand.

"NO I WANT..." Megatron bellowed.

BLOOOM. "Take that Bucket Head!" Akima shouted joyously

Megatron roared in pain and Jazz tumbled to the ground.

"Move it or loss it Jazz." Akima shouted over the comlink in her ear.

Akima grinned explosive arrows were a wonderful thing.

"Thanks for the save babe."

"Can you meet me two streets over." Akima asked as she gunned it over the roof tops. "I need someone to catch me." She leaped into Jazzes waiting hands as Megatron missed her by a hair before zooming off to look for Sam.

"Thanks for the save handsome."

The allspark was destroyed. Well things could have gone worse. Akima was sitting one the leg of a fallen Decepticon fiddling with her bow.

"_Touch the metal."_ "What the hell!" Akima almost said aloud, warily she did was she was told. She watched as the metal from the Decepticon liquified and disappeared into her hand. She snatched it back. _"Don't worry it will make you strong." _"Who the hell are you." she thought towards the disembodied voice. _"Put your hand back and the metal and I will say."_ She was never one to do want she was told but things were getting interesting. _"You made me when you touched your bow to the cube. You love the Cybertrons much more them your own kind and wish to see them whole and strong. Not a childish fascination like the Boy who destroyed the cube. But a deeper wish to see them safe and well. I am the tiniest remnant of the Allspark that latched onto you when your subconscious reached in sadness wanting save it from the inevitable. In time I will to fade but not before I take advantage of the willing mind and body to help my children survive. I will make you into one of my children and you will aid and protect them. I will request that you protect my Prime particularly for he carries the Matix of Leadership and there is no other suitable child to hold it if he was to fall. In return I will fulfil your greatest dream." _"Cool I don't have to be human anymore. You got yourself a deal." _"I wasn't asking, but it warms my spark to know you are happy with the arrangement. Absorbing the metal of my fallen children with speed the process. I will start with your internal functions so there will be pain, then move outwards, when you are full converted I will trigger your transformation to a full sized Cybertronian then I will have exhausted my energies and will fade."_ "And I'll keep up my end of the bargain until my protection is now longer needed."_ "That is all I ask." _Akima opened her eyes and looked around, no one had noticed her spacing out. The Decepticon's leg was gone.

"Well this is defiantly going to be interesting." she said to no one particular.

_Author note part 2_

_Lennox has nothing to do with William Lennox, it a family name of mine so I figured I'd use it seeing as its not my last name. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I want to stay with the Autobots!" Akima shouted

"Your a civilian, you don't get a say." Galloway bellowed.

"I'm going to kill this infuriating bastard. How I'm I supposed to protect the Autobots if I'm not with them." Thought Akima. She growled.

"Stand down Agent Lennox before you take Director Galloways head off preferably." Director Fury said his eye trained on Akima.

"I'm not an Agent anymore Director Asshole. But since you asked so nicely." Akima backed down, wincing the Allspark fragment wasn't kidding she hurt like hell. Perhaps it was effecting her patience like a woman PMSing.

"Agent Lennox is no more a civilian then the Autobots themselves, she has ample field experience and is better trained them all your soldiers here combined. And if she is here living out her dream of living with alien life, she won't be toppling governments in fits of boredom." Nick Fury said letting that little comment about Director Asshole slide.

"Nicky I love you." Akima beamed jumping and clasping her hands together.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm tried of cleaning up after you and I know to would be stupid to send any of my working agents after you because you'd send them back in a pine box." Director Fury glared at her.

"Well at least I can say that you learn."

"Shut it Agent."

"I'm not an Agent!"

"You are now, you are SHEILD's representative at NEST."

"Fuck you!"

"Stop looking this gift horse in the mouth Agent."

"Can we settle on Artimus?"

Fury sighed. "Fine. I will expect reports."

"Deal. I'm off to help Ratchet with repairs, I mentioned that I'm pretty good at handing a welding torch and he said I could help."

Akima ran off towards the recently created and very mandatory med bay.

"You'll be fine if you don't piss her off, she is still my best Agent despite her _energetic _out look on life. I've made all the arrangements so you don't have to do anything and this will keep her out of trouble. Considering that she's barely 20 she's a real pain in the ass, the energy of youth, the enthusiasm and skills to do anything she sets her sights on. Have fun trying to control her, I gave up the moment she retired from SHEILD. Hopefully staying with the Autobots will tame her a bit." Nick said slapping Galloway on the back.  
"If she's so good why'd you let her retire?"

"She a loose cannon, if I made her stay she would have caused havok."

"I'm supposed to control her how?"

"Just let her do her own thing, she'll disappear for extended periods of time and will stay out of trouble. If she has something to keep her occupied. She doesn't understand human behaviour, she thinks that humans are illogical and now she is surrounded by new people she has a chance to learn how to behave with people that won't judge her for being different. I tried to give her that at SHEILD but she got to good at everything to fast, she very intelligent but has a tendency to get bored and do stupid things. I spoke to Ratchet on the way in and explained the situation, hopefully he can tame that enthusiasm and push it somewhere useful. If you just ignore her it will make your life much easier." Nick left on that in Quinn jet with at.

Galloway stared off after him. "Just ignore her?"

Working with Ratchet was endless fun. She was learning something new every few minutes. She had a sneaking suspicion that Fury had a chat with him on the way in. He took her enthusiasm in stride and gave her more work them she could possibly ever finish. Which was good in her point of view because she could just go from on job to the next and bug Ratchet where she didn't understand something, which was often.

"Jazz stop moving!" Akima shouted

"Sorry babe you got great hands."

"Flirt later, now quite fidgeting."

"You are one strange human."

"No other humans are strange, illogical and confusing. You gize are so much easier to understand with distinct personalities and habits."

"Oh how so?"

"Optimus is the classic Greek hero, cute and caring in a huge butt kicking frame. Ironhide can be summed up in gruff, kind, weapons specialist."

"Kind?"

"Underneath the surface, don't tell him I said that but both him and Optimus are total teddy bears under the surface."

"Ok go on."

"Ratchet cares deeply for all his patients no matter how much he yells and hits them, its his of showing that he loves you.

"BumbleBee is the kid of the team that helps with moral. And you make everyone let up when required. By the way we really need to talk about your chose of music."

"Whats wrong with it?" Jazz said sounding slightly hurt.

Akima pulled her hands out of his engine, and rested them on his side. "Your missing all the best tunes for jokes and fights. Like can you imagine fighting Megatron to "Smack my Bitch up"."

Jazz laughed his whole frame shaking. "All right beautiful that would be priceless."

"Like I said we should have a DJ night or something."

"DJ?"

"This is DJ Armin Van Buuren in a State of Trance." Akima said in her DJ caller voice standing straight and projecting forward.

"Pulse Radio?"

"Yup one of my favourites, most of the music I listen to comes from Europe and Canada."

"No local favourites?"

"Not really?"

"Lady Gaga?"

"Good God NO. Though you should see the Weird Al Yankovic versions of some of her songs. Hysterical." She chuckled at the thought. "Ok stud your done." She patted his hood.

Jazz transformed and rolled his shoulders. "Thanks babe."

"Hey Jazz have you seen Optimus lately?"

"Nope I think he's be juggling human reps."

"You know what. I think I'll go rescue him."

Jazz laughed "He'll probably scold you."

"Well I'll lie. Its an art good lying. And its been three months he could do with a check up anyway."

"See ya around babe." Jazz said heading of towards the rec room.

"Bye Jazz." She purred.

She headed down from the med bay to the communications room. "Now to rescue one Prime." she thought and ginned.

"Prime!" She shouted. All eyes in the room flicked to her. "Your late for your check up." She scolded a hand on her hip the other pointing at him like he had been bad.

The corner of Optimus lip twitched, he had long grown to understand their newest mechanic. It was amusing that she dared scold him when he could squish her under his foot. The horrified expressions on the soldiers faces were also amusing because none of them would dare address him in such a matter. "Well I apologize that you felt the need to come get me Director Galloway has been consuming my morning. I have not had time to make it to the Med bay. Excuse me Director, but in my experience it is never wise to irritate a medic." Optimus offered her a lift to her shoulder, which she happily accepted.

"We'll finish this later Prime." Galloway said remembering Director Fury recommendation about not pissing Akima off.

"Thank you Director Galloway."

The pair started of down the hall. "I had a check up?" Optimus said lifting an eyebrow.

"You do realize its afternoon now and Galloway stole your whole morning?"

"I see."

"Your welcome for the save by the way."

"You abused your power as a medic."

"You can't convince me with that tone Op; I can tell your not mad."

A light chucked reverberated up his chest. "Fine you win."

"Don't I always." She grinned and laughed. "We should at make it look like your getting a check up." She proceed to to a standard full body check finding everything in perfect condition.

"Optimus want are you doing in my Med bay?" Ratchet asked with a hand on his hip already knowing the answer.

"Akima elected to rescue me from Galloway."

Ratchet just shook his head. "You can hide in here for as long as you like as long as your quiet."

"Ahh Ratchet when am I ever noisy?" Ratchet just gave her his trade mark glare of death. "On second thought don't answer that." Ratchet just rolled his optics.

Optimus chucked at the display.

"So anything interesting at the meeting?" Akima asked

"No, just more of the usual."

"Man I'm a glad I decided to start skipping those."

"Instead to bail me out of them, when Galloway starts demanding weapons." Optimus said chucking again.

"Never let him anywhere your gizes guns, he'll have half the world blown up in less than a day. I'd say I trust him as far as I can throw him but I think that would be quite a distance."

"Are you ever going to tell us any of your history?" asked Ratchet joining in on the conversation.

"Probably not, as much as I trust you lot, I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of and have a distressing amount of red in my ledger. You've seen my file, everything about my history that you needed to know was in there."

"What about want to know?" asked Optimus

"Ask away."

"Where were you born? What is your favourite pass time?" Optimus asked

"Fort St. John British Columbia, I went to school in North Delta Vancouver though. My favourite pass time would be listen to music and street running."

"Street running?" Asked Ratchet.

"Parcu. Lots of fun and a very useful skill. I used to write and drawn lots but when I enlisted with SHEILD that ended up taking the back bumper."

"Why'd you join SHEILD?" Optimus asked.

"They sent Black Widow to kill me, but she made a different call."

Both mechs let that die.

"Where do you go when no one can find you on base?" asked Ratchet

"The air vent system in this place is extensive, you'd be amazed at what you can see from them."

"What do you want to learn from us?" Ratchet asked again

She looked at both of them for a long minute. "I don't know." She elected to not mention the gaping hole in her chest where human interaction belonged. How she didn't get them and they didn't get her, her brief forays into dating didn't end well. She stared at her hands and wrung them, was she really so different then her other human counterparts. She wasn't a very good human simple things like dating didn't make sense to her, what was the point if you weren't looking for a long term partner. Her last and first attempt had been in high school and made her social ineptness clear; thankfully the boy had been understanding in that regarded and she learn a lot from him but she still was socially stunned. She loved the Cybertronians for not noticing they understood her and she them. She watch them from affair for a month before going out of her away to interact with them. Sure she was working with Ratchet from the start but her time with the other Autobots was rather limited. So she hid in the vents and watched and learned, some of the soldiers on base still called them 'machines' she learned within an hour of privately watching that they weren't. They may have be made out of metal but they possessed a full range of emotions like humans and from one or two of Ironhide's cruder jokes she guessed that they could teach humans a few tricks about intimacy and pleasure. She also casually payed a little more attention to the bots medical scans when she noticed that sometimes Ratchet purposely left out details. They had everything required to tango, but it left her curious about a femmes equipment since a mechs was very similar to a mans. Of course she would not voice this curiosity until she learned their species standing on such topics. Her hands were very interesting things, she had hurt so many both intentionally and unintentionally yet they were soft. She had dried oil under her finger nails and dark lines of metal discreetly woven through her nails. She kept her hands dirty through most of the day so that Ratchet wouldn't notice; as long as he didn't have a reason to scan her, she had faith he wouldn't. She traced a thumb over her palm watching the skin move under it. Her promise to the Allspark echoed through her head. When would it change her? She found people she understood a new family she wanted to protect them, to fight for them. Maybe she didn't tell them everything, maybe she wanted to be forgive for past actions, maybe she wanted to be someone new for them. She looked up at the silent mechs that were watching her, they made her feel safe, understood and accepted. Optimus and Ratchet were both smiling softly at her as if they were watching the thoughts swirl in her head. Optimus gently wrapped his hand around her in a semblance of a hug and Ratchet gently patted her head with a finger.

Optimus scooped her up and held her next to his spark. Remembering when she had saved his SIC how quick she was to accept them. The Matix whispered to him as it sometimes did sweet nothings, promises of love all for the damaged human curled into his chest. He let some of it warmth seep through his chest to caress her, the soft beating of his spark filling the silent void. Ratchet watch the exchange and watch the mask that Akima wore whenever there was someone to see it fall away. Wordlessly he ran a scan and then took a full minute to collect his jaw from the floor. Before putting it on the main console for Optimus, nothing was said but Optimus felt the Matix swell in his chest radiating power and energy.

:She must be in constant pain.: Optimus whispered of the comlink

:Yes and she never once has let it show.: Ratchet said softly

:How do you think this happened?: asked Optimus

:The Allspark?:

:The Matix is reacting to her so it is very likely.:

:What should we do?: asked Ratchet

:For now nothing, she must know that this is happening to her and she chosen not to tell us. Lets let this play out and talk to her when she tells us.:

They both looked down at the resting human next to Optimus spark chamber. She wasn't sleeping but in a state of relaxation that made her almost appear to be sleeping.

:Make my excuses to the Board if the need arises. Tell them that something Cybertronian related came up and required my attention.:

Optimus silently strode out of the bay and out doors to the beach before walking out of sight of the base and sitting on the beach listening the lapping waves.

"Optimus?"

"Hmm." He looked down at her with gentle optics and she gazed up. She looked deep into the crystalline blue pools.

"Never mind." She smuggled back down into his chest and stroke the wiring there.

Optimus smiled at the gentle caress and look back out over the ocean. A long distance message flicked into life on his com channel.

"This is Sideswipe of the Autobot ship Neo, reporting to Optimus Prime of Autobot Omega Post One. Reporting for arrival in approximately one month standard time. Crew includes Sunstreaker, Elita One, Chroma, Acree, Jolt, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Mudflap and Skids."

"This is Optimus Prime, we will prepare for arrival at these coordinates."

"Thank you Prime see you in a month. I'm curious as to what rock you've picked out for us."

Optimus sent Jazz a silent data burst of the conversation. There would be every little to do one of the first things he arranged with the humans was coordinates for new arrivals. Having Elita One and Chroma here would defiantly make this interesting. He remembered Elita One and Chroma the famous fatal femmes they were two of his most dangerous front liners. He wasn't looking forward to the endless flirting that had a habit of following them around they were constantly towing mechs around by their erect spikes and he refused to fall down that hole again. Maybe having Ultra Magnus around would help with that, oh he looked forward to seeing his brother again.

Life was definitely about to get interesting, he ran a thumb down Akima's back and felt her relax further into his chest. And wondered what the kind of Cybertronian she would become.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN I lied SMUT, not very good smut from my point of view but I'm out of practice._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Akima groaned, rolled and rubbed her eyes. Her other hand flaying around to hit her alarm, Ratchet was a bitch in the mornings if she wasn't on time. She rolled and groaned into the pillow, really Ratchet six in the morning. She half wonder if she had to get up this early to fix any late night interfaceing injuries before most of the base woke up. She didn't even know how Elita and Chroma injured themselves and if she had to listen to one more story about how great Ironhide, Magnus or the Twins were in bed she would disable the sensors for their interface equipment. She really didn't need to know that Magnus had a spike fit for a god, or any more detains about how astonishing Ironhide was in berth, or the Twins apparently magnificent ability to two time a femme. She rolled out of bed the threat of Ratchet's wrench being the only motivator, while he wouldn't use it on her the threat still stood because he had other ways to make her miserable. "A nice hot shower, Yahhh what will work." She walked over to her bathroom and proceed to have a ridiculously hot shower in an effort to wake up. Wheeljack and his stupid, pretty explosions.

Optimus slowly onlined his optics and stared up at the ceiling. Elita One shifted beside him. "What ever happened to not getting back into this situation?" He wondered. He gazed over at Elita bare protoform oh yah that. He sighed and pinched his nose, Akima was going to killing him because she would probably be buffing out the dents on Elita's hips in an hour or two. He rolled out of bed and collect his armour before heading to the washracks; leaving Elita to her slumber. He let the hot water wash away the evidence of the nights activities. There would be no controlling Elita now if she thought she could pull him around by his spike. He banged his head against the wall for his brief moment weakness and stupidity. Now Elita would tell Chroma and he would have two very demanding femmes after his spike morning, noon and night.

"Frag."He uttered in the solitude of the showers.

He had been doing so well a whole week without touching the femmes. Of course Elita had to sneak into his quarters strip herself and play every seduction card in the book, making it impossible to resist.

Ironhide walked into the racks in a similar state to Optimus. Seeing Optimus his bellowing laugh filled the room.

"Finally got you did she." the statement made Optimus groan in admission.

"Don't feel bad, you managed a whole week. That's a new record for Elita dodging."

"Akima is going to kill me."

"Oh I'm sure she'll forgive you, she not very good at holding a grudge. Remember when the Twins stole her bra's and hanged them all over the command centre for calling them vain."

Optimus chuckled. "I didn't know she reacquired such a large size and Elita and Chromia's expressions when she went into how the sizes work."

"Doesn't that hurt." Ironhide mimicked Elita's soprano poorly.

"I doesn't provided that I still have my bra's!" Optimus's impression of Akima enraged alto as almost perfectly.

"I will say that we learned a lot about human female undergarments that day and everyone had a good laugh when Chromia asked if it would be possible to get a copy of Akima dainty little red lace number in her size. Then Lennox asking Akima for suggestions for a gift for his wife, only to have her list of different lageria numbers with there pro's and con's and the best places to buy them. Makes you wonder how much time and money she sinks into them."

"With a rack like hers I image a great deal." Optimus said with mock seriousness

"So you noticed that. I'd bet she'd give Elita a run for her money if they were the same size."

"Akima's would be bigger on that smaller rid cage of hers."

Ironhide sighed leaning against the wall. "That would truly be a sight that would be. Just think those perfect full jugs pointed your direction just begging to be caressed, massaged, I bet she'd taste magnificent. And she's young and if her hormones are any indicator she a virgin yet. Lets not forget the curvy hips and hour glass figure. While I'll never say anything bad about Chromia or Elita their hips are just broad. While Akima curves." Ironhide made an hourglass figure with his hands. "Just think about the tight warm flesh of an untouched femme with those muscle flexing above you or those beautiful orbs bouncing as you ram your spike into her tight, wet, heat. Maybe she'd wrap her legs around you and begging you to go faster, harder, make her moan and cry out under you." Ironhide started working his erect spike to this new fantasy and closed his eyes. "Or pinning her up against a wall and nailing into her from behind. I know you have a bit of a fetish for walls Optimus." At this point Optimus gave up and started working his spike letting Ironhide draw him into sweet dream. "Or face down on a table legs spread, your hands on those perfect soft curvy hips pulling her to you... with... every... hard... thrust" He grunted punctuated each word with a thrust into his hand.

"She'd be exotic. Her hair sticking to her with sweat making her look erotic and hot." Optimus stroke his spike faster. "Her core would leak that intoxicating scent she has when she is aroused. She'd be so slick and tight." Optimus pulled faster arching his back a little.

"Remember that time when Epps came into the med bay with an injured arm and she was treating him and he flexed his pecs at her and she flushed bright red. Then that mouth water scent she gave off, its to bad that humans don't have our sense of smell, she would have let him interface with her then and there. Hmmm." Ironhide slowed his his hand "I save that scent to my processor." He transmitted the data to Optimus.

The moment the phantom scent fill his nose he came with a jerk of his hips and a groan coating the wall with pink transfuilds that the water thankfully washed away. See that Ironhide had yet to come so he took over orchestrating the fantasy.

"Her pinned under your weight as you pump into her, her tight walls squeezing you every time you drive into her flesh. Gripping you, pulling you deeper into her. Her crying out your name as you take her harder, faster, rougher begging you for more. She'd arch under you and scream her release as her slick, hot muscles pull you ever deeper." Optimus's baritone caressed the air between them.

Ironhide overloaded with a swear and relaxed against the wall. Optimus looked at him smugly.

"Your voice should come with a warning Optimus. May cause unexpected overload. I'd be tempted to use the holoform for her."

"You'd have to chase her, I don't think she's be the type to come to you." said Optimus

"Yeah, but it'd be fun to be the one doing the chasing for once. As you know Prime my spear never misses."

"It's not hunting if it comes to you." Optimus said smugly turning off the water and putting his armour on.

Ironhide frowned. "You should court her too."

"I'm not sure she'd take it well." Optimus said not looking a Ironhide.

"Oh come off it youngling, you know as well as I that she doesn't care much for her own kind. I think she'd be very excepting."

"Anyway she's human right now and I will not use the holoform. If I'm going to love her it will be with my real body."

"Then you'll never get to love her Optimus."

Optimus just smirked.

"Wait a second, what are you not telling me?"

"It's not my place to say."

Optimus left Ironhide to stew in his curiosity and headed of to the rec room for some energon.

Elita One walk down to the med bay nursing her hip, Optimus fingers had left deep dents. She had forgotten what teasing him got her and he had seemed angry the whole time her fragged her. "That's what she got a thorough fragging, not the gentle Optimus capable of bring the sweetest overloads gently." She mussed. "It as still unbelievably good, but not what she expected from Optimus." she wondered what had caused the change in his treatment of her. It took her a week to get him to frag her, she used to have to just flutter her optics at him and he couldn't chuck his groan plate away fast enough. She would have to get Chroma involved and maybe they could figure out the reason for his changed behaviour. Hmm she as so deep in thought she didn't notice that she had arrived at the med bay. She watched Akima set out her buffing tools on one of the med berths.

Akima's head snapped up to Elita. "Oh great."she rolled her eyes "Take a set." she gestured to the berth she was standing on. Elita removed her hip armour and sat. "Seriously? It's so much easier to fix your armour then your protoform I should make you go to Ratchet or better yet make you have to wait and let them heal on there own."

"I needed all the leverage that I could last night, but it was worth it." Elita said dreamily

"I don't want to know." Akima said starting on Elita's hip.

"It wasn't like how I remember it but still really good." Elita still of in dreamland.

"Still don't want to know."

"Optimus was kinder when we last met."

Akima stilled, shocked Optimus fragged her, he fragged the little or big in this case slut. Akima brain refused to compute the fact, she looked at the evidence on Elita's hips and was none to gentle. Akima felt a strange feeling in her chest. "What the Hell?" she thought she went back to working on Elita's hip. Trying to analyze the feeling, the more she thought about Optimus fragging she couldn't help but wonder want he was like in berth. A warm tingly feeling started between her legs. The realization almost made her stop working on Elita. Was she jealous of Elita, that the slut had somehow worked her away into Optimus's berth and she could never have that. Even after the Allspark finished with her; she wasn't the type to chase males.

"I missed his spike, I'll have to get Chroma involved and get him to frag us again."

Akima snapped.

"You know what, you can get Ratchet to fix this I've had enough." Akima's temper at its end, she was defiantly jealous damn it.

She jumped down from the berth and started out from the hall.

"Hey what I say?"

Akima whirled around and snapped. "It's not good enough that you already have the majority of the mechs on base at your beck and call you have to have him to. You act like you don't even care about them their just a fuck to you. Humans would call you a whore if they knew the only difference is that you don't get payed for it, you just give it away." She sighed exasperated. "You know what, your kind doesn't have the same feelings about sex as humans. I get that, you just grate me the wrong way on the topic. Sex should something special with your partner not done with everyone for the hell of it. I wouldn't care if you regaled me with your stories but I'm tried of hearing you talk about your lasts conquest as you do through every mech on base!"

"Your just jealous." Elita said smugly

Akima snapped her mouth shut and stacked out of the med bay. Elita's laughter ring in her ears. She passed Lennox and some other soldiers who stayed clear of her.

"Not even eight and she pissed." Lennox said.

"Wonder want set her off." Epps said

The watched her walk out to the beach with that fear inducing stormy expression.

"Elita." They said in unison.

"You want'ta go talk to her?" Lennox said

"Hell no! Lets just give her some space to cool off."

"Fine."

Ironhide watched the exchanged and smirked he could guess what happened. He had listened to the exchanged in the med bay and smelled her arousal. He could have so much fun with this especially if she continued to deny that she was attracted to the mechs on base. He transformed and followed her out to the beach following her tracks well away from the base noting when the strides shorted indicating that she started running. He could smell her on the wind, if he could have grinned in his alt mode he would have; she had it bad. He slowed and activated his holoform jumped out of his alt mode and worked his way down into the cove that Akima stopped in.

"You sure knew how to find a place to hide." He said.

Akima glanced up and froze staring at the human tank. He was six five with a chest broad enough to make her swoon, his tight black shirt hugging his muscles in a way that nothing to imagination. He had a scar over his right eye and scars all over his arms. She guessed that he could fit her skull in one of his hands. Dark jeans hugged his legs showing off his thick thighs. Was there anything about this man that wasn't thick? She wondered. Then her eyes fell to the bulge in his pants. "Nope." she thought as heat went south as she pulled her gaze back to his face. He had a jaw like an axe blade and was set up exactly like Ironhide with topped of with military cut black hair. His eyes glowed blue.

"I'm fucked."she thought as she couldn't help but give him the elevator eyes again. "Damn, sweet sweet damn."

Ironhide smiled smelling her fresh arousal on the wind, his holoform definitely had the desired effect.

She finally said pulling her eyes away from the enchanting sight back to the ocean. "One of the first things I did when I came to the island was find all the good hiding spots."

The walking tank sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Want to talk about it?"

"Ironhide, why are you doing this?" she said see right through him "And no I don't want to talk about it."

"Perhaps I care about you. Was it Elita?"

She sighed. "Yah"

"What she do this time."

"She fucked Optimus."

"And that pissed you off?"

"No." she huff and turned away from him. "Yes."

He pulled her face back with is hand. "Why, you now how my kind goes about it with our partners."

"I don't care that he fucked her, I just hate that he's just another notch in the metaphorical bed post to her."

"So if she cared about him, more then just sexually you wouldn't care."

"Correct."

"Your a horrible liar.

She blushed and gasped. "I'm every good liar thank you."

"Not when it comes to matters of your spark." he said stroking her check with a thumb.

"Don't tell Optimus I don't know what he would think of me."

"I think you worry to much about what he thinks and I think he would not mind in the slightest. Either to I for that matter." And pressed a kiss to her lips.

She froze and allowed the kiss. "Ironhide, I have no idea what to do."

He guided her onto her back and smirked. "Don't worry about it. I'd be honoured to teach you."

He kissed her again sliding his tongue over her lips, she opened her mouth a little. Ironhide cradled her head and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth persuading her's into battle that he won with out really trying. Akima found her hands in his short hair pulling him to her. "I'm such a hypocrite." The thought was fleeting as Ironhide ran a finger down the slope of a breast teasing the soft flesh. Slowly he hooked the buttons on her on her shirt and undid them one by one. Before braking the kiss to kiss along her neck and down over her chest. He brought his hands up and pulled the shirt from her body allowing her to lie on it after discarding her bra.

"I always want to see these without, those pesky coverings your so fond of." Any response she would have made died on her tongue as he took on of her dark nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. Akima ached under him and whimpered. He chucked "So responsive."

"Ironhide."she moaned

He turned them so she was on her back. His hand that had settled on the sand dung into it, she kept making noise like that and he as going to bury himself so deeply into her that she would scream and never leave. He ran his other hand down the length of her body and undid her belt and popped the button on her jeans before transferring his mouth to her other breast and pulling her pants and underwear out of the way. His eyes rolled in his skull as her unprotected scent hit his nose and bit down hard on her breast. She cried out "Sorry. I wasn't prepared for how good you smell." He resolved to make it up to her. He released her breast and went south and sucked on her clitoris. She arched ever further and screamed his name in a way he'd never forget coming as he ran his tongue over her entrance. He purred lapping up her fluids making her squirm all the more. His cock growing painfully hard in his jeans.

"Tell me what you want babe." His mouth barely leaving her.

"I.." she moaned again as he slipped a finger into her pushing as far as it would go finding her seal, before pulling it out and replacing one with two.

"Ironhide!"she gasped and he pumped. He kissed the side of her neck and nibbled on the skin there.

"Tell me what you want." How csn he be so calm. She wondered.

"I.." she arched breathlessly under him again as he pushed his fingertips over her good spot.

He bit down on her neck hard. "Say it."

"I want you! I want you inside me!" He pumped his fingers faster over her sweet spot. "Please" she shouted eyes shut tight.

He deleted the clothing on his holoform and spread her legs them settled in between them. He lined up with her entrance and kissed her again, slowly pushing into her. "Fuck." he thought. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in a clit so tight. He felt a little bad about robbing Optimus of the honour of deflowering her but not that bad. "Scrap." he breathed as he lowered his hips to her stopping when he felt her seal.

Akima clutched his arms tightly. "Just go." she whispered

"Alright." He kissed her again slowly savouring the feeling of her mouth. He latched his mouth to her shoulder again and bit down hard and the same moment he slammed his his hips to her seating himself deep. Her chocked scream filled his ears, he felt bad for hurting her but it couldn't be helped. Frag he thought, her walls pulsed around him, but he stayed as still as he could letting her adjust. Slowly she relaxed. "You good?"he asked. She nodded not trusting herself to speak. He slowly pulled his back and eased his way back in. "Better?" She nodded again angling her hips to make it easier for him. "Faster" she breathed. He smirked into her shoulder and steadily picked up the pace until he was slamming his length deep into her. She gripped him harder and panted, wrapping her legs around his hips. He drove in again and again. Her tight wet walls hugging him for all there worth as she clung to him.

Akima felt so damn good finally understanding why Elita did this so much. She still hurt but the pain took the back bumper to Ironhide's cock filling her so completely. He as so wide she could barely believe that he fit in her. Yet somehow it worked every thrust brought her pleasure that she had never felt before, never thought she needed. It was so good.

"Ironhide" she whimpered

"Close?"

"Yah." she breath

Ironhide kissed her for all his worth pulling her to him before thrusting as deep as he could.

"Ironhide!" She screamed climaxing hard.

"Frag."he uttered hearing her scream his name in ecstasy was to good and her walls grabbing him pulling him into her. He couldn't help but follow her over the edge, groaning his release spilling deep into her.

She gasped for air as Ironhide pulled out of her and fell beside her on the sand beside her.

"Ironhide?"she said softly for some reason she was about to cry, she didn't know why.

"Shh." He pulled her to his chest "It's alright little flower." She snugged into his chest.

"Why?"she asked

"Because I care for you and you needed it."

"I don't want to go back to base right know."

"Then we'll stay here, I know Ratchet makes you get up at a stupidly early hour, feel free to sleep."

"Hmm" she pressed her head to his chest and dozed off.

Ironhide glazed out to the ocean playing with a lock of her hair and looked down into her face. "Mine." he thought and tucked her hair behind her ear. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his chest.

"Mine." he said softly.


End file.
